Jathar
is an Alien Hipporito member of the Darkness Five. Originally destroyed by Strong-Corona Zero, he was accidentally revived by Shining Ultraman Zero when after he reversed the destruction made by Belial as Zero Darkness. History Ultra Zero Fight Jathar joins forces with Surai, Deathrog, Glocken and Villainous to create the "Darkness Five". Jathar disguised himself as Mother of Ultra and informed Zero that his comrades, Mirror Knight and Glen Fire, had befallen trouble, and revealed the two former warriors petrified into a bronze state. Jathar used this as an opportunity to attack Zero, but he quickly became wise to the Hipporito's plans and attacked the false Mother, turning him back to his normal form, and the two proceeded to battle. Jathar turned Zero's hand into bronze and almost had his teammates to be presented to Belial as a gift, until Zero turned into his Strong-Corona Zero form and beat the Hipporito out of the base, sending him flying into an asteroid belt and killing him with the Garnate Buster. However, at the end of the last episode, when Zero used Shining Star Drive to revive Ultimate Force, he was revived along with Ultraman Belial. Ultraman Geed During the events prior to Ultraman Geed, Jathar participated in the Omega Armageddon alongside Belial, Kei and the other members of the Darkness Five and Belial new's army, named Terror The Belial against the Ultra Warriors in a heated battle which held the fate of the universe at stake. It is unknown what happened to him after the Crisis Impact. Jathar appears in the final episode of the series as an image in Belial's memories when Riku sees through his father's mind. Data - Imitation Mother of Ultra= Imitation Mother of Ultra The is a form took by Jathar to impersonate Mother of Ultra as a plan to eliminate all Ultimate Force Zero. :;Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Planet Hipporito :;Powers and Weapons *Bronze Coating Sphere: The Imitation Mother of Ultra can create a sphere of energy and turn victims into bronze statues. Img 15.jpg|Dark Electric Sphere }} Other Media Ultraman Retsuden Jathar reappeared in the final episode of Ultraman Retsuden. He tried to get revenge on Zero by transforming him and Glen Fire into bronze but was casually and easily defeated by the two. New Ultraman Retsuden In episode 49, while the Darkness Five were having a discussion, Jathar returned, explained why he was gone for a while and how he managed to survive. This, however, doesn't turn well on him when his teammates hardly ever remember him. Later, Belial appeared through an astral image to talk to them. After that was over, Jathar along with the others left for the Monster Graveyard to prepare themselves to be a part of Mega Monster Rush. Gallery Darkness Five.jpg|Jathar as member of Darkness Five 9bddc592c77d84136d87f7e462b62a95.jpg|Jather disguised as Mother of Ultra Zero watch Glenfire & Mirror Knight become statue.jpg|"Mother of Ultra" (Jathar) shows Ultraman Zero his comrades turned into bronze statues Fake Ultra Mother been stopped by Zero.jpg|Ultraman Zero reveals that he was always on to Jather's trick Ultr Zr Fght Hpprt.jpg|Jather reveals himself to Zero Jathar(Alien Hipporito) still alive and appear in Ultraman Retsuden Final Episode.jpg Alien Hipporit jather defeat.png ce63709ef96e45e87e5a919b7443375f.jpg|Jathar about to turn Zero and Glen Fire into bronze Trivia *Jathar is the first regular Alien Hipporito to use the Super Alien Hipporito suit. Afterwards, this suit is known as the Heisei Alien Hipporito suit. *Jathar is the only member of the Darkness Five to have been defeated. *Jathar's position in the Darkness Five seems to have been taken by Villainous' Tyrant, after his defeat. id:Jathar dari Neraka Category:Ultra Zero Fight Kaiju Category:Ultra Zero Fight Category:Ultra Zero Fight Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:The Darkness Five Category:Antagonists Category:Separate Character Articles Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed Kaiju Category:Fake Ultras